A New Life in a Town of Halloween
by XImAsOuLeAtErX
Summary: Cassandra always has always had the horrible life. Her mom died and her father was a drunk and very abusive. When it snaps and she finally runs away, she finds the holiday doors. She goes into the one peaking her interest, not knowing of a better future. But Oogie wants to ruin everything like always! OCx Barrel
1. The Doors

**A New Life in a Town of Halloween**

Summary: Cassandra always has always had the horrible life. Her mom died and her father was a drunk and very abusive. When it snaps and she finally runs away, she finds the holiday doors. She goes into the one peaking her interest, not knowing of a better future ahead of her. ROMANCE is in the air in the story. Rated T for language and fighting and also it's not a lemon but there is kinda a lime, total fluff. Unless you want one, you have to tell me! My own OC in it! No hate please only some love!

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: I do NOT own the Nightmare Before Christmas! It's wrong to steal! I absolutely freakin love the Nightmare Before Christmas! It's my favorite movie damn it! When I was in 6th grade, I got into writing and tried to write a story like this, but never finished. Then I just remembered it and thought, _I should finish it and post it on Fanfiction! _Am I great at remembering or what? Kinda based on the game. P.S the game is freakin awesome!**

**Haha well enjoy! **

**Chapter 1: The Doors**

**Cassy's POV**

"Hey kid! Get your ass over here and get me some damn dinner!" my dads drunken voice called from the living room. I got up from my bed and quickly ran to the living room.

"What do you want to eat dad?" I called.

"Get me something from In n Out!" I got on my black converse and headed out the door to get dinner.

This was my daily routine everyday. Dad goes to work in the morning, comes back late and drunk as hell, makes me go out for dinner, we eat, he drinks more, we fight, then we go to bed. I'm Cassandra and I'm 18. I moved my long, curly black hair from my face and rubbed my blue eyes. I was pretty hungry since I haven't eaten all day and because of that I'm pretty slim. I'm definitely not a girly girl, but not tomboy either. I'm a very dark girl. I love death metal bands and I like creepy things and definitely believe in the paranormal. So I guess you could say I'm Goth, but not hugely. I graduated from high school a couple months ago. I would go out and not deal with my dad, but 1: I don't have any friends and 2: my dad would kill me for leaving him for anything.

I can't wait to leave this shit of a life and move to the city in L.A. I just don't have any money. I can't even buy clothes for Pete's sake. I've been wearing the same things I have been wearing since the beginning of the year. My light blue long sleeve shirt and my gray skinny jeans and some other stuff. There all dirty and tore up now from not washing or from when me and my dad fought. My dad hasn't been making enough money so he couldn't pay the water bill for washing my clothes and taking a bath. My dad wasn't always a drunk though. He became one when my mom died. My mom died 12 years ago from cancer.

It was really hard on us. I miss her all the time especially when me and dad fight. The only thing I like to keep with me at all times is the pumpkin charm bracelet my mom gave me before she died. I quickly got our food and headed home. Of course people would stare when I passed. I'm all bruised, cut, and dirty. I'm used to it though. I tell my dad all the time that I should get a job, but he says no.

_**God I hate my dad! Mom, come back please! **_I go into my apartment right before it started to rain and gave my dad his food and ate mine. I haven't eaten all day. He comes in the kitchen where I'm eating and grabs a beer.

I stop his hand and say," Dad! No more drinking! We have to get you back onto your feet like we talked about this morning." He grimaced and pushed me away back against the counter and continued to look for his alcohol.

"Dad no!" I shout and grab his arm again. He grabs my arm and throws me onto the floor slapping me in the face. I look up at him.

"Don't you ever mess with my liquor you bitch!" he grunted and popped the bottle cap of his beer. Tears spilled down my face. He walked passed me and went to sit on the couch. I ran into my room and locked the door.

I sat on my bed and wrapped my knees close to me. I hid my face and cried myself to sleep, but I forgot to change into pjs and take off my shoes. Later that night, I heard thumping out my door. My eyes shot open and looked to the sudden wide open door with my dad who was really drunk. He never was that drunk. He smirked and walked towards me. I back myself to the wall.

"Dad?" He quickly crawled on top of me and tried to hold me down.

"Stop!" I yelled and screamed. He used one hand to pin mine above me and the other to rip my shirt luckily I was wearing an undershirt. He reached under it and lightly touched my breast. _**That is it! I've had enough!**_ I kicked him in the balls and got out from under him. I ran to the front door and my dad caught my arm and pulled me back. A burn pulsing through my arm from the jerking me to a stop.

"Don't ever do that again you whore!" he whispered in my ear. His breath smelled strongly like liquor. Luckily, I have been secretly learning martial arts at night.

Grabbed his arm and twisted it beside him and kicked him into the bathroom.

"Don't come looking for me! I'm not coming back!" I yelled. I ran out the door and head to the forests nearby. I forgot it was raining. The wind blew at me and water dripped down my face. Lightning flashed and thunder roared. It was so dark, I almost bumped into trees. I slipped, but got up and kept running. A warmth dripped down my palm, but I couldn't think about it, my head was spinning. I stopped deep in the woods to catch my breath. I think I was lost. My claves burned and my knees were wobbly then they gave out. I fell onto my knees and plopped onto the mud and leaves. I was along ways from town, so my dad in his state would never find me. My lids grew heavy and I fell asleep.

Morning soon came after the storm. Light showed behind my eyelids. I slowly opened my eyes to the mud on the ground. It wasn't raining anymore. The dull sunlight was shining through the trees, it rising above a small slope.

"Where am I?" I said sitting up looking around. Yesterday flooded into my mind and I remembered. I ran into the woods.

"Huh? What's this?" There was a circle of trees surrounding me, but had big paintings on them. I stood up and spun slowly looking at them. There was something different on each one. One had a giant pink heart with a tiny red heart on the right half of it. Another had a turkey, a clover, a Christmas tree, an egg, and…a pumpkin. I stopped and stared at the big orange pumpkin. The pumpkin one really intrigued me. It had a cool scary grin on its face. Like I said I liked creepy stuff. Halloween is my favorite holiday. That's what the door reminded me of. _**Halloween. Wait, Halloween…pumpkin? These pictures, they all represent the holidays! Whoever painted these are so cool! **_

I walked up to tree and looked closer. _**The nose. It looks funny. **_I walked towards it, but the mud under my feet squelched making me slip for a second making me thumped against the tree. _**It…echoed? **_I knocked against the wood. _**It's hollow! You know this nose looks like a knob. I wonder. **_I twisted the nose and with a powerful pull, the pumpkin swung open. Wind blew at me from inside the tree! I looked down at the darkness. It looked like it had no end. I pulled back and turned when I heard leaves crunch from behind me. _**O! It's a deer. That scared me! **_The wind came back from the tree and it seemed like it wrapped around me. It started lifting and pulling me towards the opening.

"Wait! No!" I fought hard against it, but to no avail. The wind pulled me against the tree and my feet slipped from the ground. I fell into the black and screamed.

**Ooooo cliff hanger! Will she survive the fall and what will be at the end? I think you would know anyway! What do you think? When I was typing the almost rape scene I felt uncomfortable so don't complain please! Review por favor!**


	2. A Whole New World

**Chapter 2: A Whole New World**

I fell into the black and screamed. _**I'm going to die! I don't want to die! Not yet! **_I curled up and closed my eyes and prayed. The air suddenly slowed and now I was floating. My eyes flew open down to the ground and realized, I'm upside down. The ground was an inch away and the air slowly let me down. I looked up and instead of the darkness, there was a gray sky. _**Where am I? **_I looked around me. There was a huge sun in the sky and it had a pumpkin face on it. It was sunny, but the sky was a dark gray and It was near sunset. _**How long was I gone!**_ Everything around me looked gray and dark; even the sunlight had a dullness to it.

Not too far away was a hill with a curved end and a huge tree in the middle of the place and pumpkins scattered around. There was carved stones and mounds of dirt around me. I suddenly realize something. _**I'm sitting in a graveyard! **_I jump up and saw a gate up a hill. _**Where the hell am I? This has to be a dream right? **_I walked up to the gate and heard swishing air behind me.

I slowly turned and there was wisps of white floating from a grave. The white started to shape itself and it had a long nose that lit up and floppy ears. It's a…dog? Awww! It looks so cute!

"H-hey there! Come here boy!" I called nervously to it. It barked and floated towards me. The bark had an echo to it and I petted it surprisingly. The head felt all solid like.

"Are you a ghost dog?" I asked. It barked again assuring me it was.

"What's your name little one?" It floated towards the grave it came out of. The stone was a little slanted and had a dog and bones statue on it with his name below it.

"Zero. Is that your name?" It barked with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "I'm Cassandra. Is there a town nearby?" It barked again and floated to the gate. He barked and nudged his head in the direction. I ran to him and opened the gate as he floated forward and I followed him. After a couple minutes, lights showed over a hill. I ran to a giant gate that was closed.

I looked through the cracks and saw no one there. I went to a little shack and looked through the window and yet it was empty.

"Hello?" I called. There was a giant gap in the gate and I simply slid through it. The buildings were oddly shaped, like claws or something. There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard with some creature in stone in it and there was a giant building behind it. It had columns and a giant clock on the top saying, _days till Halloween_. I walked around to the fountain.

"What a strange town. There's no one here. Hello?" I shouted. I heard crumbling beneath me and something pushed me up. It threw me off itself making me flip in the air and land on the ground a few feet away.

"What the hell?" I said. It popped out of the ground and the floor below it repaired itself. It was a slim white skeleton and it stood there slowly wobbling left and right. It looked up at me and suddenly roared whipping its head to its sides.

The ground began shaking and more of the skeleton things popped from the ground.

"The hell?" I said to myself. One launched itself at me, and took a swing at my body. I was able to get away, but its claw sliced my shirt. It came at me again, but this time I caught his hand and broke it off. It yelled in pain and I threw it to the ground. _**It still has the ability to feel pain? Wait, I'm talking about a walking skeleton!**_ Another one came at me, so I kicked it up the jaw and it flew. Both skeletons blew up into dust and there was 4 more. Than two came at me with giant roars. I planted myself to the ground and readied myself. My fist pulled back and it snapped forward into one of them in the ribs breaking through them crashing through the spine. Man did it hurt! I felt a burning sensation and warmth dripping down my fingers. Bones are really strong. It flopped to the ground and the other one disappeared into the ground.

The ground shook and a boney hand grabbed my ankle pulling me from the floor making me land on my back. "Wah?" The skeleton rose up and held a clawed hand up. I closed my eyes for it to strike, but it didn't come. I heard a whipping sound and looked up to a headless skeleton than it dropped to the ground into dust. I crawled back from it leaning against the fountain for support and looked up. Another skeleton had the head of the one who was trying to kill me. He was wearing a black and white striped suit with a bat tie and a green slimy thing wrapped around his long arm. His hand crushed the skull into dust and walked towards me. My mouth was agape and my eyes were as wide as saucers.

He smiled and asked," Are you alright miss?" I nodded and was staring now. _**He is smiling! A skeleton cannot smile! It's not possible!**_ He outstretched his long arm and held out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up. I was speechless. Then the skeletons that were left roared. We looked at them and readied ourselves.

"Could you handle that one?" he asked.

I found my words and said," Yeah." We both ran at the skeletons in unison. I jumped and spin kicked the skeleton in the wall and it crumbled into dust. I looked over and my savior had that green thing wrapped around the skeleton and made him slam into the ground. The skeleton blew up and the green thing slipped back onto the guy's arm. I walked over to him and looked up to his face. _**So tall! I need to know what the hell is happening**_! I climbed onto the fountain and grabbed his collar pulling him to me.

"Thank you for saving me, but where in god's name am I?" I asked him.

"You mean...you don't know?" he asked his eye, er lids softened.

"Does it fuckin' look like I know?" I shouted.

"You're in Halloween Town of course." I let go of his collar and lipped, 'Halloween Town?'

"Hm?"

"Who are you? How are you talking? Or moving for that matter?" I asked.

"It seems I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Jack. Jack Skellington. You probably already met Zero." Zero floated by and barked. "And I just can, I used to be alive you know. I wouldn't advise grabbing me again or the mayor might think wrongly and put you in prison." I jumped down off the fountain and looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked.

"'Cause I'm the Pumpkin King." I blinked and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Pumpkin King? Really? Halloween Town? This is so funny 'cause I'm probably dreaming. I'll probably wake up anytime now."

He looked at me and said," Your not dreaming miss. This is real." I slowly stopped laughing and heard doors open. I slowly turned. A guy covered in fur wearing a plaid shirt came out of the big building. Along with a cone shaped guy with a white face, a girl that looked like a Frankenstein and more. They looked at me and started whispering.

"Miss, Welcome to Halloween Town!" the skeleton behind me said. _**I don't believe this! **_The blood drained from my face.__My vision blackened and my legs gave out. The last thing I see is the skeleton grabbing me then all went black.

My eyes flew open to a wooden ceiling and was laying on a hard long table. I sat up and looked at them with blurry vision as they backed up.

"Give the girl some room monsters!" the Frankenstein girl shouted.

"What?" I whispered to myself. _**This should all be a dream! I'm not waking up! Is this real? **_My eyes were as wide a full moon.

"Miss, are you ok? You fainted!" a familiar voice said. My eyesight cleared and looked to the voice. It was the skeleton who saved me. Jack I think. I gulped and nodded slowly. He sighed in relief. _**Can skeletons breath? **_The monsters around me just stared. I leaned onto my hand ,but a painful sensation flowed through my arm making me hiss. I held my hand close to my chest. I looked down and found my hand wrapped in bandages with a red spot by knuckles and my elbow was also bandaged from before.

"Careful miss! You broke your hand!" Jack said. I looked to him and everyone else. They wouldn't stop staring.

"What?" I asked. I felt a finger poke my arm. I looked to my left, but no one was there. _** Maybe,**_ I looked down over the edge of the table to see a small, um witch I'm guessing.

"Your squishy," she stated.

"Zeldaborne!" the Frankenstein girl said.

"Sorry, but she is." I blinked and my stomach rumbled.

"Ooooo. I'm hungry!" I groaned. The Frankenstein girl looked at Jack.

He nodded and asked," Would you like something to eat?"

"You have food?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course we do." I got off the table slowly and followed Jack to a building.

"What do you have to eat here? I mean you're a skeleton!" I said behind him.

He turned his head and said," We do have somewhat humans here. Like Dr. Finkelstein. He's a mad scientist. So we have some soup or fish, meat, and plenty of other food. Anything your interested in?"

I thought for a moment and said," Fish is ok."

"Perfect!"

He led me to a table and sat in front of me. He ordered me the fish and fish bones for himself. _**Fish bones? **_

"What's your name miss?"

I looked at him and said," I-I'm Cassandra. But you can call me Cassy."

"Cassandra. Pleasure to meet you!" he smiled. _**HOW IN HELL DOES HE SMILE! Although, this place isn't exactly normal.**_

"L-likewise. What's that green thing you fought with and um, what you said before, Pumpkin King. What's that?" I asked.

He tilted his head and said," It's called a 'Soul Robber' and it's a helpful tool for fighting. Now Pumpkin King? It's a title for the king of Halloween. That's me! I'm the scariest monster there is."

I smirked and said," Your not that scary." He turned his head as if to look for the waiter when he whipped his head at me and roared at me with sharp teeth and angry eyes. My expression never faltered.

"Scary huh?" I asked sarcastically.

He frowned and said," Your not scared." It wasn't a question.

"Why would I be?" I shrugged.

"Grown men have shrieked at me! Kids have run away crying! Why wouldn't you be?" he pouted.

"Because I don't find you scary. The only thing I find scary is rape and the color pink."

"Who's afraid of the color pink?" he asks.

"I do 'cause it's the worst color of all time! I'm not a girly girl."

***No offense to the people who like the color pink!* **

"So you're a tomboy?"

I shook my head and said," Neither. I'm in between. I'm the dark girl who sits alone in the corner and listens to Death Metal. That's probably why I don't find you scary. 'Cause I am."

He um, blinked and said," O I see. Your different." I nodded as our plates of food was set in front of us.

"After this, would you like me to escort you home?" he asked.

"I don't want to go back. Not with my shit hole of a life and an ass of a father," I said taking a bite of the fish which was surprisingly delicious.

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated and said," Let me tell you something Jack. Where I come from, it's not all happy Halloween stuff. My life is contained of sadness and pain. My mom died 12 years ago from a sickness called cancer, my dad's a drunk asshole who tried to rape me before I came here, I don't have any friends and the clothes I'm wearing now is all I have. The only thing that made me happy was my music, the memory of my mom, my martial arts classes, and this charm bracelet my mom gave me."

"Charm bracelet?"

"Yeah." I took it off and held it out.

"It's a pumpkin!" he said.

"Yeah. Halloween is my favorite holiday of all time!"

"Really?" I nodded.

"Do you like this place?" he asked putting his plate aside.

"Yeah. It's my kind of town."

He paused and after we finished eating he said," You could live here you know?" My eyes brightened.

"Really?"

He nodded," Yes. On one condition. You fight pretty well and we've been having trouble with a monster called Oogie Boogie. We don't have a sheriff. You can live here if you would be Halloween Town's new sheriff. How about it?" I thought for a minute. _**Fighting monsters, protecting a town of Halloween or go back to my so called life? **_

I smiled and said," I would love that! Alright! I'm your new permanent sheriff!"

We both jumped up from our seats and he said," Perfect! Thank you Cassy!" He hugged me and pulled me out of the restaurant without giving me a time to take everything in.

**Meow to all monsters! What do you think of chapter 2! Hope you like it meow! Y I'm saying meow a lot? Well, you'll see in the next chapter! Review please meow! ^**w


	3. The Boy Who Stared

**Chapter 3: The Boy Who Stared**

He looks me up and down and says," Were having a party tonight here in the courtyard. You need to something to wear. We need to go to Sally."

"Who's Sally?" I asked as we walked on.

"She's my dearest friend and a great clothes person." We walked up to a metal building with a giant oval top.

"Whoa. So what exactly is tonight's party for?" I asked as we walked up to the big metal doors.

"Tonight at midnight is my birthday. So technically it's tomorrow, but we celebrate the night before and really celebrate at midnight. It's fun! We do it for everyone in town! Now that your one of us, we'll celebrate your birthday too!" I smiled and a light feeling filled my heart. _**I haven't felt like this in so long. **_He pushed the doorbell making a loud '_ding dong'._

"The door is open!" an old geezer's voice yelled. Jack opened the door and nodded me in. It was a pretty big place and dark and metal. "Jack Skellington! Up here my boy!" I looked up and see a man sitting in a wheelchair looking over the rail.

"Doctor! Would Sally be here by any chance?" Jack called.

"Yes she is. She's in her room sewing."

"Thanks Doc." We walked up a tall spiral and up to an open door.

Sally was hunched over on her desk in the corner of the room, but she wasn't sewing. Jack knocked on it to tell Sally he was there. She jumped at the sound and turned swiftly.

"Ah Jack! You scared me!" she said. _**Wait, it's that Frankenstein girl from earlier. **_She looked to the table then at him and hid something behind her.

"Hi S-Sally! Um, can I ask a favor?" he asked rubbing his neck. It almost looked like he was turning red.

"S-sure. What you need?" her cheeks turned purple. _**Purple? How-? O hell! Fuck it! No more questions! I'm in a freakin Halloween world for gods sake! **_

"I need you to help her with wardrobe. I have to go for the preparations of the party. Could you help?" he asks walking towards her.

"Sure, but isn't she going back to her hometown?"

"Nope. She decided to be our new sheriff. Here use this for payment stuff in case you go shopping. Thank you Sally. So much," he said giving her a black card with a pumpkin on it and grabbed her hands and holding them in front of them. I wanted to leave them to there moment. _**Friends? Not likely!**_

They stared at each other for a while, until the Dr. came in saying," Is everything alright?" They quickly let go and looked at the Dr. "O! I'm sorry for interrupting!" he said and rode off. Jack cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back.

"Well, uh I should be going. Thank you again Sally! Bye Cassy, bye Sally." He turned and shut the door before leaving.

"Hello. My name is Sally," she said turning to me and let out a blue stitched hand.

I grabbed it and said," Cassandra. But you can call me Cassy." Her hand was cold and not exactly squishy, but almost like stuffed. We looked at each other and she looked me up and down. She had long reddish brownish hair and big black eyes with small red lips. She wore a patched up dress and stitches covered her body.

"So what monster are you if you don't mind me asking?" she asked me while walking around me.

"O I'm not a monster. I'm human, but not dead either." Her eyes widened.

"An actual living human!"

I tilted my head and stated," But I thought you guys had living humans."

"O we do. But not like you. We have these teenagers here that are human, but we call them the Trick or Treater monsters. There real trouble makers. I wouldn't trust them so much."

I sat on a chair and said," I see. What about you?"

"Pardon?" she asked sitting in front of me.

"What monster are you?"

"O. I'm a ragdoll. I was created by Dr. Finkelstein," she said while looking at my body.

"Is there a reason why you're looking at me that way?" I said leaning back a little.

"Just getting an idea for your clothes. Is there something specific you had in mind?" I thought for a moment.

"Something cute, but not girly. No pink! With fabric that's soft, but is hard to rip or tear through that would protect me. But has to be comfortable for me to be flexible and stuff. Something that I could even sleep in if I wanted to and eat without getting stains. That will grow with me. Something that says, I'm tough, but I'm sexy. Do you have something like that?"

Sally thought for a moment and said," Yeah. I do!"

She ran to a drawer in her desk and brought out papers. She waved me to her and shifted through them. She found it and showed it to me.

"That's perfect! Do you still need to make it?"

She nodded and said," I know where to go. Follow me!" We walked out to town and on the way to wherever we were going I told Sally my story. On the way there, monsters passed me with looks of confusion, happiness, or in greeting. And for a moment I thought I saw a blue haired boy pass, but there was so many monsters there he disappeared. We went into this little wooden building called 'The Witches Shack'. It was hard to see inside, but eventually my eyes adjusted to the candlelight. There was old books, scrolls, some old skulls, lit candles everywhere, and mini magical trinkets. Sally walked up to the counter and looked over.

"Hello?" she called. The two witches from earlier popped up from behind the counter.

"Sally! What a surprise! Haven't seen you here for a while!" the taller witch said.

"I know. I've been busy with helping Jack and the Dr."

"Yes. It's very troublesome isn't it? O and who is this? You're the girl who fought along side Jack."

I nodded with a smile and said," Yes I am. I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Cassandra. I'm Helgamine. And this is Zeldaborne," she said nodding to her companion. Zeldaborne nodded a hello. "Anything you guys need?" she asked.

"Yes, were here for fabric and maybe some extras," Sally said. Helgamine nodded and lifted a small part of the counter up with Sally pulling me to the back.

Zeldaborne opened her hand to the cabinets and they flew open. The cabinets revealed fabric and everything there is to in the magic world.

Sally went to a cabinet and said," What color do you like?"

I thought for a moment. "Purple." She nodded and took the fabric at the ends and pulled it out. With the sound of a whirl from the roller, Sally held out a velvety, shiny, beautiful, purple fabric.

"Wow!"

"All the details you said before, is this right here." I reached out and touched it. _**So soft! This is it! **_

"Let's do this!" I said with a huge smile. Sally smiled and went to work. "Man, I need a shower!" I said. Zeldaborne pushed me up stairs and through a door where a giant tub filled with hot water was waiting. She put a towel and soap on the toilet and nodded for me to go. She suddenly grabbed my hand to look at my bandages then pressed softly. I heard cracking sounds and the pain of bones clicking into place filled my hand making me grunt then it stopped. She unwrapped it and bent my fingers. It felt normal, wow! I nodded a thank you. She left me alone for me to get clean. I closed the curtains that hid the tub behind me and stepped into the water and said," Ah! Nice and hot! Feels good!" When I finished, my underwear and stuff were clean and repaired, but my old clothes were gone and a robe lay where they used to be. I put it on and went downstairs where my new outfit was waiting.

"Wow! You're done? That was fast!" "

Go try it on!" Sally suggested. She pointed to the curtains while jumping in place. I walked in and put it on.

"It fits! It's perfect I said coming out.

I was wearing a comfortable and fitting two piece purple outfit. Nothing was flimsy or drafty. My top ended 2 inches away from the bottom from my breast and my sleeves were off the shoulder, but were thick straps at my upper arms near the shoulder and I had fitting separate sleeves on my elbows. The shirt had attached suspenders connecting to the matching purple skirt with pockets and pumpkins on the bottom corners on the front and back. To make sure my underwear weren't shown, I wore black cheer kind of shorts and you can see it.

***Sorry. I kind of don't know what's what!***

On my legs were purple thigh high socks and new black converse. I also added fingertip less gloves and also put some makeup on like eyeliner and purple eye shadow.

"Thank you guys so much! O where's my charm bracelet?" I asked looking at the witches.

They looked at each other and said," Close your eyes!" I did and felt something wrap around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked in the mirror. The pumpkin charm was on a black choker.

"The bracelet was about to brake so we made it into a choker which looks really good on you," they said.

I touched it and said softly," Thank you." They brushed my hair after the many complaints I said for me to do it. I looked at these black cat ears headbands with a matching tail that was in a glass case on the wall.

"Would you like those?" Sally asks.

I nodded and said," If only they were real though. I want to fit in with you monsters and 'cause there really cute!" Zeldaborne unlocked the glass case with her jade green key and placed them on my head with a little help from Sally and clipped on the tail. The witches looked at each other then held there hands out. I felt a searing pain on my head and ears and near my backside.

"Ah! Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow! What the hell?" I fell onto my knees holding my head. The pain slowly faded away and looked up at them. "What the hell was that for?" I said. A mirror floated into view to show my new look.

On top of my head were two black cat ears where the fake ones should've been and behind me was a long silky black tail waving back and forth. I touched them and winced. They were still sensitive. My original ears are gone. "Wow! I love this! I guess I'm a monster now too! I wish I could do something with my hair though!" Helgamine went to a drawer and slid it open to show different colored hair bands while Sally quickly cut a whole into the skirt and shorts for my tail.

"These will help," she said.

I grabbed one and said," But these just look like hair bands."

"What hairstyle do you want it?"

"I guess curls and two ponytails." I kept my bangs out and put some hair to one side on the back of my head. I slid on the hair band and watched as the hair sprang into ringlets.

***I think that's what there called.* **I looked closer at the mirror and touched them. _**Perfect curls!**_

"Amazing!" I said sliding the other one on.

"They won't slip or break! We made them ourselves!" Zeldaborne said.

"You guys are awesome!" I told them and gave all 3 of them a hug. We heard a door open and turned to Jack walking in with a big black case.

"There you guys are! I've been looking every-! Cassandra! You have cat ears!" he stated with wide eye sockets.

"Yeah! Now I fit in!" I said with a giant smile.

"Well, I came to give you something," he said setting the black case on the counter and opening the lid.

"I, the Pumpkin King, honor you with the authority vested from me of being the permanent sheriff of Halloween Town till you die," he said grabbing the object and holding it out to me. A giant sharp blade with a black wood handle and engraved in it was _'Halloween Town Sheriff, Helping the Fearful, Scaring the Brave' _in a cursive writing and a pumpkin near the tip. I touched the top and Jack said," Now say something back."

I thought for a moment and said," I, Cassandra, will be honored to accept the role of sheriff." Everyone in the shop applauded including the monsters in the store. I slowly took the blade from him and looked at it.

"Beautiful! Uh, should I be saying horrid?" I asked.

"We know what you mean, but in front of the other monsters yeah you should. This blade is the strongest and sharpest ever in existence," Jack said.

"Can I name it?" I asked.

"Sure." I thought for a moment.

"Nightmare. We'll call it Nightmare." He went into the case and brought out a black holster placing it over my head and onto my shoulder and under my arm. I placed the giant blade into the holster and looked in the mirror and sighed.

"The whole picture is complete! I'm officially the sheriff of Halloween Town. This is my new life now!" I said.

"Yes it is Cass. If you ever want to quit, just give me a reason and I'll see if I can get you home," Jack said.

"Pfft! Yeah right! I'm going to stay here forever. Maybe even as a ghost." Sally smiled and looked at Helgamine.

"How much for everything?"

"5 coins."

Sally looked at her and said," 5 coins?"

She nodded and said," Only for the hair bands. Since she's new, I'll let her have these things on the house."

I smiled and said again," Thank you. All of you! You guys are great!" They smiled and nodded there heads. _**My new friends. My new family. **_Lights outside turned on brightly.

"Party's about to start. We all ready?" Everyone nodded and went outside. The witches closed up shop and zoomed off on there brooms. _**Never really thought I would see that! **_I giggled and walked with Sally talking about stuff.

"When I met you, you were making something and hid it when we came in. What was it?" She blushed and reached into her pocket. It was a silver heart locket and inside was a picture of both of them.

"I made this for Jack. For his birthday, but I'm starting to reconsider. I mean he's my best friend and I don't want that to change." I softly touched her shoulder.

"Sally. Do you love Jack? For all that's worth, you should give it to him."

She looked at me and said," I do, but-"

"Ah ah ah! No buts! If it would change anything, I would say he loves you too." She looked over at Jack who was talking to the cone headed guy then at me.

She smiled and said," Ok. I'll do it!"

"Right on!" I said giving her a grin and a thumbs up.

"O and I also made you a nightgown and made you more of the same design so you don't wear the same thing every day. And bought you some underwear. There at my house."

"Thank you." I heard a microphone check and looked to the stage to see Jack.

"Before we begin, I would like to inform you some good news. Our new friend has decided to stay with us and is now our new sheriff. Please give a round of applause to Cassandra." Everyone clapped and looked at me.

The full moon was out and glowing brightly. Everyone from town is here, except the werewolf guy. I heard a howl and that instantly told me, he's being a werewolf. Music started to play and monsters slowly made there ways to the empty space near a stage where the band was performing. Above them was a big banner that said 'Happy Birthday Jack!' There were tables everywhere and benches and strings with lights on them above us. There were booths for food and games behind me. Sally ran off somewhere and Jack was talking to some people, I mean monsters, so I was left with Zero. I sat down on a bench and watched the dancers flow by. Monsters one by one came to greet me and one greeted me and started…to talk. It had a 360 degree open mouth with sharp jaws and weird dangling hair or something. He was kinda big around the waist and he's such a pain!

"Hello. I'm a Harlequin Demon. But you can call me Harlequin. I'm one of the best monsters there is here. You are such a pretty thing you know that? You have such gorgeous hair and a nice body. I see you're a cat. Well, that's nice!" he kept going on and on. I nodded to things when some light blue caught my eye.

He was sitting on a bench in the dark at the edge of the party and he was staring straight at me. I don't know if he was trying to hide, but I could see him perfectly with my new cat senses. He had turquoise blue hair that was short and straightened, slightly covering his eyes which were the same color blue and had slight black circles around them. He was really pale from what I can see and had a white stick sticking out of his mouth. Probably a lollipop. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with images of bones on his arms and chest and his black jeans had bones on them too. I think he has black Vans with skeletal feet on them._**What's with the skeleton stuff? And why is he staring at me? **_He's actually kind of cute!

"Cassandra, are you listening?" Harlequin said. My ears twitched. Actually, I was hearing him. My ears picked up everything he said.

"Yeah! You were talking about last Halloween," I said looking back at him.

"Then what are you staring at?" he asks. "That boy sitting in the cor-"I said pointing to the place where he was sitting, but he wasn't there. "Corner."

"Who? Where?"

I stared at the place and said," He's not there. He had blue hair and blue eyes and he was staring at me." He looked at me.

"You mean, Barrel?"

"That's his name?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's one of the living human Trick or Treater monsters. His costume is supposed to be a skeleton. He's a candy lover he is. He's been here since he was ten along with his, so he calls brother and sister. Lock and Shock. There not really siblings though. They supposedly went with Oogie Boogie, but I don't know why he's here. He's not really allowed, but things are different when it comes to the Pumpkin Kings party. Why are you blushing?" he asks. I didn't realize I was, till he pointed it out.

"I-"I gulped. "I don't know."

He blinked and FINALLY said goodbye then left. "Zero. Did I really blush?" I asked the ghost dog next to me. He nodded his head and floated off. The band started playing jazz music and everyone instantly started dancing. I laughed as Behemoth (the guy with the axe in his head) started spinning Ethan (corpse kid) around off the ground. It was so funny how the kid wasn't reacting badly. He was laughing his head off. No pun intended. A shadow came from behind me and the slimness instantly told me who it was. I slightly turn my head and spun quickly roaring super loud making Jack shout in surprise and fall onto his butt bone. I laughed so hard I fell onto my knees. _**I haven't laughed so hard in so long. **_

"You scared the Pumpkin King," the clown with the tear away face said behind me.

I looked at him," I didn't scare him. Just surprised" I looked back at Jack and winked. I helped him up and looked at the dancers.

"May I have this dance?" Jack asked bowing with a hand out for me.

"I can't dance! I don't know how! I told you my story didn't I?" I said. I didn't have time to react when Jack pulled me onto the dance floor.

"I'll help you! Now since I'm tall, just put your left hand on my back and the other in my hand." We dance along with the jazzy music. We swung back and forth, side to side. Time to time he would spin me. _**I haven't had so much fun in my life. **_

"Thanks for helping me learn to dance, but I'm not the one you should be dancing with." He cocked his head.

"Why not?"

"'Cause we both know you should be dancing with Sally. I know you love her." His expression saddened.

"I do love her with all my heart! But I don't think she loves me back."

"Jack, your such a blind skeleton! Even if you don't have eyes. She definitely loves you just as much. Maybe even more!" I giggled. His expression was back to its happy self.

"Really?"

I nodded," Yeah man. I mean skeleton!" We laughed and stopped dancing. He looked behind me and grinned. I turned to look when Jack suddenly spun me away from him. I giggled and closed my eyes on instinct until a pair of not so boney arms caught me. When I was stopped, my eyes opened then widened. The boy who stared at me earlier was holding me with a grin on his face. My hands were on his shoulders and his hands were on my waist. My heart was beating like a humming bird. _**He is really cute!**_

"Hello there! Mind if we dance?" he said in a very smooth voice. I almost melted right there in his arms. A blush crept onto my cheeks.

I regained my composure and smiled saying," Not at all." One of his hands stayed at my waist and one slid into my other hand. My other hand stayed where it was. We started dancing swiftly both of us laughing at how we suck. He spun me out and I rolled into him. He caught me, but held onto me for a moment.

"By the way, I'm Barrel. I see your new." He spun me again and we looked at each other as we got close again.

"Yeah. I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassy." The song ended and a slow song came on.

"Would you mind one more dance?" he asked.

"No." We got close again and placed our hands in place. We swayed back and forth both of us blushing tremendously at the closeness. My new sense of smell caught a strong wave of candy from him. _**Yummmm. **_ I looked to my side to see Jack dancing with Sally really closely and he had the locket on. _**Good job girl! You did it! **_

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"The human world. It sucks there, so I ran away."

He frowned and said," Haven't been there since I was little. Has it gotten better?"

I shook my head," Not really." He looked down then at me.

"Why did you run away? Was there a reason?"

I nodded," Yeah. It was-"I tried to tell him when the ground started thumping.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Shit!" he cursed. We looked where the thumping was coming from. "You're the new sheriff right?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Come with me." I grabbed Nightmare and followed him around a corner into an alley where a giant bathtub with legs was waiting holding two people teetering on the edge. It was as tall as me, but a little taller.

"Cassy?" I turned to see Jack followed us.


	4. History and the End of a Great Party

**Chapter 4: History and the End of a Great Party**

We looked up at the people sitting on the edge of this giant, um tub? With legs…wow this is weird! Anyways, they both had masks. The guy had a red devil mask and the girl next to him had a green witch mask.

"Barrel! What do you think you're doing?" the guy yelled.

Barrel crossed his arms," Take off the masks guys! I don't want to talk to plastic."

They looked at each other for a minute then they slowly took off there masks off. The guy behind the devils mask was just as cute as Barrel, but not as nice 'nice' looking. He was also just as pale as Barrel and had almost the same straight short hair except his was straightened where as Barrel's is more carefree and curly and his hair was red instead of blue. He had beady red eyes and a red devils tail swinging back and forth behind him. _**Maybe he isn't so human. **_He was wearing a red button up shirt with a black vest on top and his long sleeves were rolled up and he had black and black vans. The girl next to him had a green palette to her skin and she had wide purple eyes that were the exact color of her long hair. She was wearing a purple and black dress that was a purple corset with black laces and a short outward dress. She had on torn fishnet stalkings with knee high black boots. She was really pretty and it got me thinking if Barrel was ever with this chick.

"Now answer our question!" the guy shouted.

"I already told you guys at the house, Lock! I'm done working with Oogie! He's caused us nothing, but trouble! I'm going to turn a new leaf now and live here!" Barrel replied. I looked to Lock to find his face scrunched up in anger.

"What's wrong with working with Oogie?" the girl said. She had a very squeaky yet rough voice, kind of like an actual witch, but not as gross. I assume she's Shock.

"I almost got killed 'cause of him!" he shouted. That made my heart stop. I looked at him with my eyes wide. They just looked at each other.

"What are you going to do then? What about our pranks and all the candy! " Shock asked.

"Look I'm not going to give up my own personality and shit, but for a little bit I'm just going to settle down for a bit maybe get a job working for Jack and my own house. Maybe later in my future start my own little…I don't know family," he said rubbing the back of his neck. He whispered the last part, but they didn't hear him. Of course I did, with these ears, which made me blush a little and I thought I saw him corner his eyes at me.

"You're joking right? With this little whore?" Lock chuckled. I raised my eyebrows and placed my hands at my hips.

"Excuse me?" I shouted. He just looked at me with a smirk.

Barrel went back to his serious attitude and crossed his arms again. "Hey! Leave her out of this! She is not a whore! I'm not joking about anything! " Lock frowned and looked at Shock who looked sad and hurt. He seemed like he got even angrier than before. _**Wait! I know that look! It's-! **_

"Fine! Don't come running to us when things start going bad!" his shouting interrupted my thoughts. He looked at me for a second and grimaced. The tub turned around and walked away, disappearing into the darkness.

"Were they your family?" I asked stepping closer and placing a hand on his arm. He was shaking from his confrontation. I leaned closer and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Sorta," he said looking at me then at Jack who was leaning against the wall.

"Barrel! Cassy! Let's forget about this for a while and enjoy the party. Hm? We'll talk about this later," he offered. We looked at each other then nodded to him. He walked away out into the light of the party with us right behind. Barrel stopped walking making me stop and look back. He was looking at the night sky with a sad face.

"Barrel?" I called.

"Yeah. You go on ahead k?" he said just putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, but uh," I started rubbing my arm and felt my blood flow to my cheeks," Did you mean what you said? Before? About the… family?" I whispered the last part to. His face turned red as he looked away.

"Y-yeah. Look, I gotta go! I'll see you later!" he said quickly and ran off to the gate and disappeared.

"Barrel." I huffed then ran to Jack and told him to find me if he needed anything. I walked out of the crowd then ran across the empty side of the courtyard and through the gate. I looked around and through the graves then over by the gate and the huge tree I landed by earlier was Barrel walking around. I ran after him, through the gate. He turned in time to see me slip on the mud and collide with him making us roll to the tree! I ended up on top of him with his chest under my hands.

"Ow!" we said in unison.

"Sorry! Mud does not like me!" I cried waving my hands in front of me. He looked at me then his eyes traveled downward to my legs, which were on either side of his stomach. His face turned red.

"It's ok, but can you uh get off please!" he said his voice cracking a bit. I just realized it now.

"Oh…Oh! Yeah! Sorry!" I shouted rolling off him. My face was a little red too.

He crawled away to the tree and sat with his knees close to his chest. I followed him and sat similar to him.

"Why did you leave?" I asked. He was quiet then he looked away.

"Well, I was embarrassed. I mean it was a stupid thing to say, I mean seriously. And I thought maybe, you didn't want to deal with me anymore."

"I get being embarrassed, but starting a family sometime isn't stupid! I mean I would love to start one sometime. Just not now. And besides, you're too cool to not be dealt with." I said. He looked at me then smiled.

"You said you ran away from the human world. Why? What happened?" he asked. I looked away and wrapped my arms around my knees.

I took a deep breath and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. My ears flattened as the memory stung. "'Cause I had no money so I was left for dirty clothes for a long time, I had no friends; my mom died when I was young and left me with my drunk of an ass father who actually tried to rape last night! Now if people think that doesn't sound like anything to run away from then they can kiss my ass then move on!" I said as my tail wrapped around me in comfort. I didn't look at him; if I did I think I would've burst into tears. Instead of just patting my back like any guy would probably do, he sat onto his knees and gave me a warm embrace. Something I haven't felt since my mom died.

"Barrel?"

"I swear, if I ever meet this bastard I'll kill him!" he said in an angry tone. The floodgates opened. Tears spilled down my cheek and my vision was blurry. I wrapped my arms around him and held tightly.

"Your*hiccup* so nice*hiccup* to me! No ones*hiccup* ever said that to me!" I wailed into his chest. He rubbed my back and waited patiently with me. After a minute or two I stopped crying. He pulled back for a minute and looks deep into my eyes. He smiled and brushed my bangs away from my eyes for a moment before they fell back the way they were. I felt the blood rising to my cheeks as he did so.

"Now why wouldn't someone say something to you? Why don't you have friends?" he asked sitting back next to me. I shook my head.

"Everyone, including myself, knew I was one of the outcasts. Even the outcasts almost like me, thought I was an outcast. Even though they didn't talk to many people, they knew to avoid me. Plus there isn't much love at home either. So no friends, no family, no sanity as I put it." He chuckled and leaned on his hands.

"What you call insanity, I call awesome! There always insanity in everyone, so don't feel too bad." I smiled and sat criss cross while my fingers played with the mud beneath me. Then in this little happy moment, that one little bad itch was eating at me ending it short.

"What you said before has been bothering me? You almost got killed? What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," he said lamely.

"You almost got killed! And you tell me to not worry about it! Come on! What happened?"

He looked up into the sky and breathed out. "Despite, how mature I am right now, I'm still a child. That including the others. We called them errands, stupid little missions to help Boogie take over the holiday worlds. You've heard the story about Jack beating Boogie right?"

I shook my head. He looked back down at me. "Well, Jack had thought that he was tired of Halloween, so he went out to find something new. He found the holiday doors and found Christmas. He decided to make it his and he asked us to go kidnap Santa Claws. I was a kid at the time and it was loads of fun. We did it, but we gave him to Oogie. Jack became Santa for Christmas and gave the kids these messed up toys, but almost got blown up in the process."

I giggled. "I remember that. I was at my grandmas and she was up late knitting when we got an evil wreath. It scared the shit out of her, so I tried to save her, but I almost got choked to death if it wasn't for Santa." He chuckled then continued.

"Sally tried to save Santa, but got kidnapped too. He almost made soup out of them, but Jack came in the nick of time. He destroyed Oogie pretty easily. He just pulled the string that held Oogie together. Time after time we would repair Oogie, but Jack would find out or it wouldn't work. By the way, Santa saved the day even if you already know that."

"Amazing! So, what exactly is Oogie Boogie? Like what monster is he?"

"Well I guess you would call him the Boogie man, but he's really just a burlap sack filled with bugs that likes to gamble and torture everyone." I chuckled as he looked out to the cemetery. "I almost got killed on an errand the other day. He wanted us to go to another holiday door and try to gain there side to rule over every holiday door. Even the human realm, but they knew of what happened and didn't like to be caught up in a possible future war. I wanted to leave, tell Oogie that we just can't get a partner, but Lock got aggressive saying he won't take no for an answer. He made us try to kidnap the daughter of the king of that holiday world, use her as a hostage, but we got caught. A bunch of the guards came, shooting at us. I got hit in the arm, and man did it hurt like hell! I still have the mark! I was lucky I didn't get shot in the heart! It kind of woke me up in a sense, now knowing that if I stay on this path, I might get really hurt or worse! Even if the plan was not working, I don't exactly want everyone I know wanting to kill me!"

I placed my hand at his back and began to rub softly to soothe him. He was getting really into it, and he was upset. Then a smile spread on his face.

"So I decided to leave. I will miss, though, Lock and Shock. They were like the family I have never had."

"What do you mean?"

"Before I got here, I was an orphan. My mom died giving birth to me and my dad gave me up. For 10 years, I lived in a rundown orphanage and I had no friends except this one lady who would always give me a lollipop." He smiled a genuine smile as he recalled those days. "I guess that's why I love candy so much, because of her. I almost forgot about her."

"Glad you didn't. How did you get here?"

"One Halloween, I went trick or treating like I usually did, but a couple of older kids came and stole my candy. I was so upset, that I ran into the woods crying. I wasn't looking where I was going and ended up lost. In the darkness, heard kids like me at the time laughing. I heard running sounds and whispers, in fear, I called out to them. They didn't answer back and it was pitch black, but I was able to see little black shadows in the distance. I ran after them when they disappeared. I stopped right in front of the holiday doors, where the sounds were coming from. I chose the pumpkin because I love Halloween more than any other holiday. And here I am, and I was instantly met Lock and Shock. They were just like me and that's how the terrible trio came to be."

" And Oogie?"

"We found him in the garbage munching on a bug, but he was weak. He was funny yet scary and overpowering, so we decided to help him. Patched him up and fed him and let him live with us. The mayor was kind and helped build our home since we were new. Now, here I am 9 years later, and beginning new again."

I sat there in awe as I listened to everything with great amazement. "Wow!" He chuckled as he finally looked at me since he started talking to me about his past. His eyes sparkled and the smile on his face never faded.

"I came to the party to ask Jack for forgiveness of all my past wrong doings, but then I met you."

"W-what's so great about me?" I asked feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Well for one, you're a hell of a dance partner." I smiled holding back my laughter. "Your also very sweet and funny, even if you look like a badass. Your soul is so strong compared to mine. Not to mention, that your very, very pretty." His cheeks turned into a soft pink, compared to my red ones. My heart was beating so fast as he leaned forward slowly. His eyes were searching for anything to signal him not to do anything, but something inside was making me let him. I felt myself lean too, my eyes slowly closing as our lips inched closer.

"Cassy!" a voice shouted over the hill. My eyes shot open and we scooted away from each other as the mayor came running through the gate. We stood up and walked towards the hill in silence. "Cass-!" the mayor suddenly slid on the mud, and fell on the ground rolling to a stop in front of us. We looked down as his white face twisted when he was trying to get up. I crouched down and lifted him off the ground onto his feet.

"There you go! Are you ok mayor?"

"I'm fine! We have to hurry! It's almost midnight and well, just come and see!" he said turning and running.

"Right behind you!" I shouted before he disappeared over the hill. We never looked at each other as we started our way back. We had reached the gate and watched the monsters surround the stage where Jack was standing. It was close to midnight. I stopped and grabbed his arm. He turned his head to me.

"Cass?"

I took a deep breath in silence and pulled him closer to me really quickly grabbing at his sleeves. I leaned onto my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his. You might be thinking, oh wow this is fast! But say what you will, you don't know how I feel right now! Remember my past? Think about it! My heart fluttered once I pulled away, landing back on my feet. We both blushed, but I smiled confidently as I walked a few feet away in a happy sway. I turned my head and let my hand out to him.

"You coming?" He looked at my hand then smiled as he took it.

"Yeah." I giggled and began running pulling him with me. We pushed into the crowd and looked up at Jack as the countdown began.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy birthday Jack!" everyone shouted.

"Thank you everyone! Now let's have some real fun!"

The rest of the night was filled with dancing, singing, and games. Time went by too fast and before I knew it, it was 5 in the morning and I was almost passed out.

**Barrel's POV**

The party too soon ended. We had so much fun! I have never been so happy in my life. We sat at a table and watched as everyone was starting to go home. I looked over at Cassy and found her fast asleep. She was crouched over the table, laying her head on her hands which were folded under her. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open in a pout as she breathed softly. Her ears twitched every now and again from sounds and her tail laid on her lap swishing left to right. I smiled at how cute she looked and lightly touched her shoulder, making her stir.

"Wanna go home?" I whispered. She nodded slowly keeping her eyes closed making me chuckle lightly. I slid my arms under her thighs and around her waist then lifted her off the bench. She wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled into my chest. I felt my heart skip a beat. She was so close to me and she wanted to. I've never felt this way before. I walked up to Jack, who was walking hand in hand with Sally, and asked," Where does she live?"

Jack smiled at me for the first time in ages and said," She lives in the mansion near the lake. I thought she would like the nice view at the water. And if you would like to, you can live there too. But you will have to ask her first."

My eyes widened. " You mean…I get to live with you guys in town? Does that mean, you forgive me for my doings in the past?"

He nodded, making me feel so happy. "Let's go home Sally," he said looking at the doll. She blushed a purple and nodded cuddling with his arm. He looked up at me and said," Goodnight Barrel and to you too Cassy!" She gave a small smile and waved her tail then fell back asleep. I walked away and began walking to her new home.

It was just out of town, over at least a hill and laying right beside it was the lake. It looked pretty as the sun began to rise over the horizon. The house itself was very nice and when I mean nice I mean really creepy. I like that. It was an old 2 story mansion and was pretty big. I remember the stories I heard about the house and how it used to hold the vampires till they moved closer to the town. I walked inside and up the stairs to the top floor. I saw a sign on a door of a room that read,' _I hope you love your new home! I hope it's to you liking! Love, Sally'_ I smiled and walked in to find a very large bed against the far wall. It looked like the largest room. Two large windows stood beside it letting in the blue glow of the sun arriving. I placed her on the bed and went to close the shades of the windows so she could sleep in with no problem. I saw huge bags set beside the bed and began to dig through them to find her some pajamas of some sort. Which thankfully was the first thing I pulled out. I don't know what is in these bags and frankly I don't want to know. I nudged her shoulder and helped her lean up.

"Here put this on," I whispered. She looked at the cloth in a confused, haze way then nodded her head as she figured it out. She slipped out of her shoes and socks, then pulled her hair bands out making her hair fall into a beautiful black waterfall. She took her sleeves off and set them down along with her gloves. I handed her the clothes and stepped back as she stood up and slipped off her shoulder straps. She looked at me and said," Turn around please."

Oh my god! What am I doing? I turn quickly and waited. I heard the sounds of clothes slipping off and the thud of it falling to the floor. My cheeks burned as the sound kept going.

"Ok. You can turn around," she said. I did and looked at her. She had on a black long-sleeved button up with white and black shorts showing her long, slender, and I should mention uncovered legs. The clothes were fit to her figure showing her curves. I felt my self-control take a hit. Then she took off her choker setting it down then moved her hair away from her neck. I bit my lip. _**Now her neck is exposed! Great! **_My control cracked a little. Since I have never been in this kind of situation with a girl I like, my hormones were going crazy. She sat back on the bed and looked up at me. She looked tired and in truth, so was I. I helped her into bed and kissed her forehead. I whispered goodnight and turned to go sleep in another room when I felt someone tug my pants. I turned to find a pair of sky blue eyes with a look of love in them.

"Stay please?" she pleaded.

"But-!" _**What do I say?**_

She tugged again. "Please?"

I bit my lip, then finally gave in. "Alright fine!" She smiled as I circled the bed to the other side. Something I didn't notice was there was another bag there, so picked it up and found a note on the side.

'_Barrel,_

_I saw something grow between you and Cassy tonight, so as a precaution I put this here so you could change. I knew Jack was going to let you live with her so there's no thanks needed. These are for you! And please, keep your hands to yourself boy! I don't want my new best friend pregnant now!_

_Sincerely,_

_Sally'_

I smiled and dug through the bag to find a shirt and some sweats. I quickly changed into the comfortable clothes and turned to find Cassy smiling at the note. She set it down and patted the space next to her. I put the stuff on the floor and crawled in next to her, but I stayed a distance away, for her case. She pouted.

"Barrel, I'm cold and your too far away!" she whined. She scooted closer and wrapped an arm around me. I blushed, but complied as she snuggled into my chest. "Much better!" I smiled. She looked up at me then kissed my lips, longer than before. _**Her lips are so soft! So this is a real kiss! **_I deepened the kiss then pulled away. She snuggled into my chest again with a sigh. "Goodnight! Sweet nightmares," she giggled. I wrapped an arm around her protectively and closed my eyes. I think I may have fallen in love with her! In only a night! Call it love at first sight! We fell asleep in the warmth of each others arms against the cold world around us.

**Omfg sorry for not updating! I had such horrible writers block! This was all fluffy and I hope it was ok. Review please?**


End file.
